Movie Night
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: JT, Mia, and Isabella have a movie night. Fluff ensues. Oneshot. JT/Mia. Romance. Mia&Isabella. Mother/Daughter.


Sixteen-year-old Mia Jones stood in the kitchen, watching as the popcorn began to pop. She was having a movie night with her daughter, Isabella, and her boyfriend, JT Yorke. They were watching _The Little Mermaid_ – it was Isabella's favorite, and neither Mia nor JT had the heart to tell the young girl no. She was looking forward to this night. She loved spending time with her daughter, and JT had become an important part of her life, as well. More important than Mia had thought he would when she recognized him as PJ-JT, and told him Isabella loved his show.

She could hear her daughter talking and playing in the living room, and the brunette girl assumed her boyfriend was with her. A moment later, however, she felt two arms wrap around her. She knew instantly who they belonged to. She smiled and leaned into him. He kissed her cheek.

"Aren't you supposed to be playing with my daughter?" She joked. She heard JT's laughter, as she placed her hands on his, holding onto his hold on her.

"She let me off to see how the popcorn was coming along – and to check on her mom, of course." He said, and gave her a squeeze before releasing her from his grasp. She turned and looked at him, a smile on her face. JT gave a confused smile back. "What?" He asked. No girl -not even Liberty- had ever looked at him like that.

"It's just... most guys run for the hills when they find out I have a daughter, and want nothing to do with me. But you... you stayed. And you actually care about me and my daughter. You really aren't like any boy I know." She paused for a second before she said, "Thanks for not running off, JT."

The older boy smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Mia kissed her back and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wound around her waist. They kissed for a few more seconds before they were interrupted by a little voice squealing "Eww!"

They broke apart to see Isabella standing in the doorway, her little hands covering her eyes. "Is the popcorn done?" She asked, her eyes still covered. The two teenagers laughed.

"Yeah, it is. Why don't you go back to the living room with JT, and I'll bring the popcorn out, okay?" Mia said. Isabella nodded and took JT's hand, before dragging the willing teenager out of the room. He was able to give his girlfriend one last smile, before he was in the living room again. Mia giggled at the sight.

She pulled the popcorn out and poured it into a bowl, before going into the living room, a smile on her face. "Who's ready to start the movie?" She asked, energetically.

"I AM!" Isabella said excitedly, before running to the couch. "JT, come sit by me!" She squealed. JT smiled at the little girl and made his way to the couch, sitting next to her. Mia followed suit, and sat on the other side of JT. She pressed _play_ on the remote control, and the movie began to play.

Isabella sang along to every song, Mia even chimed in on _Part of Your World_. JT watched the two girls, laughing at them. Mia gave him a light punch on the shoulder before leaning her head on his shoulder. JT laced their fingers together, as the movie continued. Mia found herself getting a little tired, and she was content to just lay against JT all night. But she knew she couldn't. She had Izzy to take care of.

When the movie finally ended, Mia looked at her daughter. "Alright, Is. Time for bed, okay?" The little girl nodded and Mia turned to JT. "Do you want to help me get her to bed?"

JT smiled. "Sure, why not? It'll be a blast." He sounded so genuine, Mia wondered how anyone could doubt anything that boy had to say. Also, with seeing how wonderful JT was, Mia wondered why Liberty would break up with him. She knew JT had made mistakes, but who hadn't? Making mistakes was a part of life.

"I'll go help her get her pajamas on and brush her teeth. Do you want to read her a bedtime story?" Mia asked. JT nodded easily. Mia smiled at the boy. She wasn't used to having help like this from a guy – especially one that wasn't Izzy's father. She assumed that since Lucas didn't want anything to do with his daughter, no other boy would either.

"I'll go wait for you guys until you're ready." JT said. Mia nodded and they both went their separate ways.

Ten minutes later, Mia and Isabella walked into the room, and the three-year-old climbed into her bed. "Is PJ-JT going to read me a bedtime story, Mommy?" Isabella asked. Mia nodded, giving her daughter a small smile. JT looked at the both of them, and a smile formed on his face as well. "What are you going to read?" She asked the teenager.

"I was thinking _Cinderella_." He replied. He saw the way Isabella's face lit up, and he knew he made a good choice. He began reading the story, and doing different voices for all the characters. Mia couldn't help but giggle along with her daughter at her boyfriend's over-the-top story telling. It was kind of adorable. JT glanced at Mia, and gave her a small smile, before continuing.

When the story ended, Mia kissed her daughter on the forehead and told her goodnight. She took JT's hand and they walked out of the room, Mia leaving it cracked in case anything were to happen. She gave JT a smile that he returned and they walked back to the living room.

"I should probably go. It's getting kind of late." JT said.

Mia nodded. "Yeah." She paused. "Thanks for everything tonight, JT. It was great. I think Izzy had a lot of fun and I did, too."

JT smiled and walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, I'm glad. I had fun, too. I like hanging out with you. And Isabella." He replied. Mia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his, but didn't say anything, thoughts overtaking her. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

Mia looked at him, her forehead still against his and gave him a smile. "Yeah. Yeah. Everything's great, actually." She said. JT bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. Mia kissed him back and tightened her arms around his neck, wanting to hold onto this moment for a little longer. She felt that way a lot with JT.

He pulled away a few seconds later and said, "Seriously, if I don't go now, I don't think I will. And I wouldn't want you to have to explain that to your mom."

Mia giggled and nodded. "Okay, I understand." She moved away from him and laced her fingers through his, walking him to the door a few feet away. He pulled it open and looked at her. She smiled. "Goodnight, JT."

He smiled back. "Goodnight, Mia. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" She nodded and he leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaving. Mia closed the door behind her and leaned against it, a smile still on her face. She had had so much fun. She loved spending time with her daughter and her boyfriend. She hoped she got to do it more often. But, at that moment, she just really couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_Fin._

**So... I realize like 98 percent of the fandom ships Jiberty, and I might catch a lot of heat for this, but I absolutely ADORED JT and Mia together. I think they were the best relationship either of them had ever been in. With Mia, Lucas wasn't ever really prepared for the responsibilities thrown on him, and was kind of all about himself, and Peter was too wrapped up in Darcy. With JT, Manny never requited his feelings really, and a lot of his relationship with Liberty was fighting.**

**I did ship Jiberty, but it was more before they got together. I feel like after they got together, they fought a lot more, and it started to outweigh the positives of the couple (for me, at least). I just think if the writers had given JT and Mia more of a chance, and JT's tragic death hadn't happened (although I think everyone who was effected by it acted it perfectly), they could've been something great, and they could've helped each other move on from all the things that were holding them back. But that's just my opinion.**

**As for this story... I tried. I really wanted to write some JT/Mia, but I wanted to include Izzy as well. So, I really, really tried. Any OOC-ness is my fault. What'd you guys think? Did I do them justice? I hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_, but sometimes I really wish I did.**


End file.
